pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Linoone
Linoone (Japanese: マッスグマ Massuguma) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III, and a / type in Generation VIII. Biology Physiology Linoone is a quadrupedal, long-bodied, ferret-like Pokémon. It is mostly covered in cream-colored fur, with brown stripes running down its back and tail. It has a weasel-like snout, tiny ruffled ears, a black nose, and bright blue eyes. Its tail is long and furry. It has long, slender arms and legs with sharp claws on each. Galarian Linoone is white with black stripes, has red eyes, star-shaped markings around its eyes, and tufts of gray fur around it's front ankles. Behavior For some reason, Linoone have a fondness for round objects which they will carry in their cheek pouches until they find a suitable place to stash it. Galarian Linoone are more rash and fearless, being reckless fighters who pick opponents stronger than themselves and tend to bash right away. Their recklessness has made them exceedingly popular pets among Galarian teens who have nowhere to vent their pent-up anger. Natural abilities This Pokémon is a very speedy runner. However, its legs make it so that it can only run in a straight line. To turn it has to slow down and stop. It inherits the ability Pickup from Zigzagoon, making it useful to those who want the occasional free item during their travels. However, because of its ability, a lot of trainers abuse this Pokémon in a similar way to how Meowth was abused — by raising multiple Linoone or Zigzagoon with the intention of claiming items. Evolution Linoone is the evolved form of Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon evolves into Linoone once it reaches level 20. Galarian Linoone can evolve into Obstagoon. Game info Pokédex entries Locations Side game locations Stats Learnset Leveling Linoone Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Play Rough|90|90|10|Fairy|Physical|Cute|3|0}} 1 |[[Rototiller]]|—|—|10|Ground|Status|Tough|1|0}} 1 |[[Switcheroo]]|—|100|10|Dark|Status|Clever|2|1}} 1 |'Tackle'|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |Sand Attack|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|3|0}} 5 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 7 |Sand Attack|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|3|0}} 11 |'Headbutt'|70|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 13 |Odor Sleuth|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} 17 |Mud Sport|—|—|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2|0}} 19 |'Fury Swipes'|18|80|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 24 |'Covet'|60|100|25|Normal|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 27 |[[Bestow]]|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 32 |'Slash'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 35 |'Double-Edge'|120|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 40 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 43 |Belly Drum|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|6|0}} 48 |[[Fling]]|—|100|10|Dark|Physical|Cute|3|0}} N/A |'Headbutt'|70|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Galarian Linoone Generation VIII= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Whirlpool]]|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Anime * Tokin * Damos' Linoone Trivia * Its family was the first regional variant to be of a Pokémon introduced after Generation I. * Its Galarian form is similar to the Alolan Rattata line, as they are both pure -type early route Pokémon with / regional variants. *On the report of the discovery in Galar, the Galarian Linoone is the oldest branch of all Linoone. In other quarters, the previously discovered normal form Linoone are all branched non-native species of their regions. **The other regions' Linoone (for example, Hoenn and Kalos) might be Galarian forms which had arrived in these said regions and then adapted into the less hostile environment, hence losing the -type. **Owing to the less hostile environment in other regions, the residing Linoone don't have their survival instinct being honed, hence they can't further evolve into Obstagoon. Origin Linoone is likely based on a badger, weasel and ferret. It also has traits of a Kamaitachi (three lighting fast weasels that tear victims with razor claws) and a Ramidreju (a weasel-like creature that desires for gold). The Galarian form is based on the European badger, heavy metal and punk rock bands. Its star-shaped markings around it's eyes and long tongue sticking out are reminiscent of Kiss band member Gene Simmons. Etymology Linoone's name seems to be a mix of the words "line" and "raccoon", even though this Pokémon is based on a ferret rather than a raccoon (which its pre-evolution was based on). Gallery Normal Form 264Linoone_AG_anime.png 264Linoone_Dream.png 264Linoone_Pokemon_Colosseum.png 264Linoone Pokémon HOME.png Linoone-GO.png Galarian Form 264Linoone Galarian Pokémon HOME.png Galarian Linoone-GO.png Category:Pokémon with Galarian formes Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line